Scooby Doo in the Dark Future
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Shaggy went to a dark future where he met his future son Billy Rogers. Shaggy helped the new Mystery gang defeated a evil man named Hourglass well Shaggy go back home in his own time or well he be stuck in this dark future!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Coolsville there was no Mystery this week so the gang relaxed over at Daphne's Place.

It been 4 months since the Phantosaur thing Shaggy was back to his normal self.

Velma saw Ashley and Shaggy outside playing with Scooby.

"Don't you ever seen Ashley and Shaggy fight before?" Velma asked.

"Oh yeah I sure did and it wasn't pretty but at the end everything works out." Daphne said "why?"

Velma only shrugged.

The boys and Ashley laughed as they play freezbe but as Ashley threw it Shaggy tried to catch it but Shaggy hit his head on a tree branch and collapsed to the ground.

"Shag!" Ashley yelled she and Scooby quickly went to check on him the others saw this and quickly rushed towards them.

"Is he okay"? Velma asked. Shaggy was moaning but not waking up.

"Is there any food?" He asked before passing out again. "He's fine." Fred smiled.

That was the last of Fred smiled before everything went black on Shaggy.

Shaggy groaned as he woke up he sat up and looked around he noticed that the sky was dark with clouds he looked to see Daphne's home was destroyed he gasped and took a few steps back he step on something.

He looked down to see the same freezbee that he was playing with Scooby and Ashley.

"Like what's going on here?" He asked himself confused.

"Who's out there?" A voice asked startled Shaggy saw a very old man growling at Shaggy.

"Hey you get off my lawn!" The older man said.

"Like your lawn I thought this was Daphne Blake's home?" Shaggy asked the old man.

"Daphne Blake? That Blake have been dead for years kid!"

"What?!" Shaggy asked in shock.

Then something bad happen Shaggy and the old man yelped as lasers were shooting everywhere they quickly hid in a tree.

"Like what's going on here?!" Shaggy asked in fear.

The old man looked closely and gasped in shock.

"You are him!" The old man said as he grabbed Shaggy's face and take a closer look.

"I know those green eyes anywhere come you must come with me!" The old man said as he pulled Shaggy with him making him yelped in surprised

A few minutes later Shaggy and the old man was hiding behind a bush the old man ducked then pulled Shaggy down as he yelped.

"Okay like what's going on you better tell me!" Shaggy asked.

"Everything will be explain come the cost is clear." The old man said as Shaggy quickly followed the old man in the sewers.

To make sure everything was clear the man quickly pulled Shaggy with him.

Once they were by the wall the old man knocked five times.

A little door open Shaggy raised a eyebrow as he saw purple eyes.

"Fred it's Crazy old Wendall!" The old man known as Wendall said.

Fred? Does Fred have blue eyes?"

The door opens Wendall and Shaggy walked in to Shaggy's amazed he saw a lair full of people, soilders, children, family and he saw somebody that he knows.

"Scoob!"

The dog turned around to see Shaggy a younger version of him Scooby grinned he ran towards Shaggy and jumped on him.

Shaggy laughed as Scooby licked his face. Once he did Scooby calm down he slowly got off of his friend and sat in front of Shaggy.

"Where have you been all these years?" A new voice asked the boys turned around to see an elderly woman with grey hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow robe and was holding cane.

Shaggy raised a eye brow.

"Don you raised that eye brow at me Mr!" The elderly woman glared at Shaggy making him jump in Scooby's arms.

"Do I like know you?"

"Shaggy it's Ashley." Scooby said shocking Shaggy.

"That's right I'm old is that a problem!"

"Like no I'm just shock on all of this like what happen?"

Then Ashley saw something.

"NORVILLE don't do that!" Future Ashley shouted to a boy who was about fifteen he was like a younger version of Shaggy!

"Like sorry ma." the boy known as Norville shrugged with a smile as he climbed down and flipped over to his friends.

"That kid reminds me of you that's why I named him after you." Future Ashley glared.

Shaggy looked at Scooby who whimpered and walked towards Norville and put his head on his best friend's future son.

"Hey like what's wrong Scoob you want to play?" Norville asked with a grin as he showed Scooby a stuff bone which confused Shaggy.

Scooby grinned as he pounced ,on Norville playfully making him and his other friends laughed.

"Come I must show you something." Future Ashley said as Shaggy smiled softly at the boy and dog playing and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy followed Future Ashley in the way back of the lair what confused Shaggy that Future Ashley had two flowers purple and orange.

Once they were there he stopped in his tracks as he watched Future Ashley slowly put the flowers down by the graves.

"No." Shaggy said in shock as he saw the names.

Velma Dace Dinkley

5-18-1994 7-10-2019

A great friend, and will be

Missed!

Daphne Blake-Jones

2-17-1993 4-12-2018

A great friend, sister, daughter

mother, and wife!

Shaggy fell to his knees in front of the graves.

"Like how?" He asked. "Daphne died by saving our lives the robots attacked her home she pushed all of us out right before the house collapsed on her." Future Ashley said.

"And Velma?"

Future Ashley felt tears in her eyes as her eyes blur "She died in her death bed she had a stroke." Future Ashley's shoulders shook as she started crying.

"Like what about Freddie?"

"He vanished a few years after you did we haven't seen him since." Future Ashley calm down "come I must show you more."

Shaggy followed Future Ashley to a room he found a picture of himself, Ashley and the gang all smiling then the next one himself and Ashley in their wedding smiling at the camera.

"We like got married?" Shaggy asked. "Yes, and after you vanished I got pregnant with your child." Future Ashley glared.

Shaggy gasped "so like that boy-."

"Is your youngest son Norville Jr Rogers he never knew his father either did Sean and Jamie." Future Ashley said as Shaggy watched a man in his 30's that had black shaggy hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and black shoes he was looking at blueprints with some other people.

"Sean Shaggy Rogers he's the eldest of my children he protects us from those robots outside whenever we tried to get food and water." Future Ashley explained.

Shaggy saw a girl about 20 years old she had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt, with brown jeans.

"Jamie Velma Rogers she makes clothes or weapons for us if we go out and battle."

Shaggy looked at his future youngest son.

"And Norville Rogers Jr he acts, eats, and smiled likes you he stays with me and Scooby helped around here while the others fight off."

"Did Daph and Fred had any kids what about Velms?" Shaggy asked looking for Fred Daphne and Velma's kids.

"Of course they have kids you big head!" Future Ashley glared as she hit Shaggy on the head with her cane.

"Ow!" Shaggy glared at Future Ashley as he rubbed his head.

"Don't you glared at me that why Mr!"

Shaggy walked passed Future Ashley and walked down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?!"

Shaggy ignored the crazy old lady he knows that not the Ashley he knows.

Scooby grinned as he saw Shaggy walking down the stairs.

"Like Scoob are you sure that's Ashley?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah, she was never the same after you vanished." Scooby explained.

"What do you like mean?" Shaggy asked Future Scooby.

"When you were gone her temper was coming to her she couldn't control it she left us but when she came back a few months later she was hurt and sad at the same time." Future Scooby explained as he bad Shaggy walked into a privet lab.

"What do you like mean hurt?"

Scooby only growled at him which shocked Shaggy as he kept quiet and followed his future dog.

"This can't be right why am I here?" Shaggy asked himself

"Hello!" A girl said out of nowhere startled Shaggy jumped into Future Scooby's arms who only rolled his eyes.

"Hi Danielle." He said he then looked at his friend then dropped him to the floor.

"Oof!" Shaggy said as he fell with a thud. "Take a easy on him Scooby!" Another voice said.

Shaggy saw a girl that's looks a lot like Daphne but she has blue eyes and blonde hair.

"D-Daphne?" Shaggy asked as he moved back a few times.

"Daphne no that's my mother I'm Mary Jones!" The blonde girl known as Mary said.

"Wait you mean that your Freddie and Daphne's kid?" Shaggy asked in shock.

"Yes we are." A voice said startling Shaggy he jumped into a tall boy's arms Shaggy nervously looked at the boy who looked a lot like Fred.

The boy had red hair, purple eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with white jeans and brown shoes.

"So your the famous Shaggy we heard so much in the stories?" The boy asked.

"Like yeah wait did you like say stories?"

"Yeah Aunt Ashley tells us all the mysteries you and your friends did!" Mary said.

The boy put Shaggy down on his feet Future Scooby sat next to Danielle who was shy and quiet.

"That's Danielle Dinkley she doesn't talk much but she makes cool weapons and stuff!" Mary smiled.

"Like I thought Jamie makes weapons?"

"No she designs them she and Danielle works together to make weapons." Future Scooby explained.

Danielle had brown short hair, brown eyes she was wearing her mother's orange turtle neck sweater and green skirt.

"And that's my brother Fred Jones Jr." Mary said with a smile.

"You sure are like a bright one are you?" Shaggy smiled at the girl who nodded with a smile.

"Over there that's Kai! Hi Kai!" Mary said as she waved at a big dark boy who was over at a table where he was helping the people with training he waved at her.

"Over there is Professor Walter!"

Shaggy saw a man in a lab coat who was by a table teaching younger kids.

Then out of nowhere a screen showed up.

"Yo gang you better check this out!" A man said.

"Okay Boom we'll be there!" Norville said as he grabbed his younger father and got into a room where a big screen tv, and a few things Shaggy didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

A man on the screen was grinning evilly at the Future gang and Shaggy.

"Ah well look who it is finally back huh?" The man asked Shaggy.

"What do you like mean finally back?!" Shaggy asked glaring at the man on the screen.

"You dimwit you've been gone for 40 years you should've been 70 years old by now!" The man yelled.

"40 years?!"

"Yes but you don't look like your 70 your more like 18 that's impossible!"

"That's right Hourglass this is Shaggy from the pass and he's gonna help us defeat you once and for all!" Jamie said coming to the screen.

"I am?"

"He is?"

"He is?" Everybody asked. "That's right I'm gonna show him to train and defeat you!" Jamie glared at the screen.

"Good luck Rogers!" Hourglass laughed evilly then the screen went black Shaggy was shaking in fear.

"L-like are you sure this is a good idea sis?" Norville asked. "I'm sure it's a good idea come on!" Jamie grabbed her father's hand and pulled him with her.

A few minutes late Shaggy had a green guitar around him which confused him.

"Like how is this gonna help me defeat Hourglass?" Shaggy asked confused.

"Hourglass HATES music it weakens him so we're gonna defeat him by music." Jamie said.

Shaggy raised a eye brow as he watched his future daughter strikes a punching bag with her guitar!

Shaggy had his mouth open in shock.

"No matter what I always love you if your brave or not!" Shaggy heard Ashley's words from 4 months ago

But this isn't his time he was in the future the dark future.

Shaggy nervously strikes the punching bag but the strike pushed him back into the wall everybody moved out of the way in time as Shaggy crashed into the wall he groaned Jamie smacked her forehead and quickly went to help her father.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the day to destroy Hourglass once and for all Jamie trained Shaggy enough she gave him a black vest to protect himself.

Kai explained about the plan on how he and the others go and destroy Hourglass.

"Wait like I have an idea." Shaggy smirked as he tell the others his plan everybody smiled.

"Son you stay here and watch your mother while the others and I go stop Hourglass." Shaggy told his future son.

"You got it pops!" Norville said as he stood next to his mother.

"Stand straight!" Future Ashley ordered her sons and daughter who did what they were told Future Scooby snickered.

"Now let's get Hourglass his glass kicked!" Fred Jr shouted everybody cheered.

It was a few hours later Shaggy and his team made it to the front of the lair.

"Like team 1 in!" Shaggy said.

"Team 2 in!" Jamie said with her team in the back of the lair.

"Team 3 in!" Kai said as he and a few people were on the roof of the lair.

But Shaggy heard team 3 screamed as they fell through the roof.

"Team 3 like come in? Is like everybody okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Everybody's fine Mr. Rogers!" Kai said. "Like good we're going in!" Shaggy said as he stood between his future daughter and his future dog.

Shaggy, Jamie, and Future Scooby rushed inside with guitars in their hands.

All of the teams charged inside with war cries.

Kai and Jamie stood back to back as they fought off the robots.

Shaggy kept on running to Hourglass who got scared and try to get away.

"Scooby!" Shaggy heard his eldest son Sean shouted. Shaggy stopped in his tracks as he saw what shock him.

His best friend is...dead...

Shaggy fell to his knees Jamie saw robots were gonna shoot her father.

"DAD!" Shaggy heard his future daughter but he was so much shock that his best friend has died in his eldest son's arm.

Jamie glared as she jumped in front of her father and shoot guitar lasers at the robots which they destroyed.

"Daddy hurry up he'll be okay!" Jamie yelled to her father as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and to the Hourglass.

"Like no he's not he's like dead in my son's arms!" Shaggy yelled at his daughter.

"Scooby doesn't want you to be sad right now he wants you too stop Hourglass and save the world!" Jamie said as she and Shaggy rushed to Hourglass.

"No where to rub Hourglass!" Jamie growled as she held her guitar in front of Hourglass.

"You'll never stop me!" Hourglass growled. "We'll see." Jamie glared "hit it!" She shouted.

Shaggy gulped but did what he was told.

(I am the Hourglass)

Shaggy:

Darkness has found you

Evil surrounds you

No one to save you

We're almost out of time

What do you do with nothing can be done

Where do you go with nowhere left to run

Where is the one who

Stands up and tells you

I'm here to save you

We're almost out of time

Future Ashley gasped as she couldn't breath she collapsed to the ground her son quickly rushed towards her side..

"Mom!" Norville said worried "I'll get help-!"

"No Norville it's too late I'm gone now you take good care of our family you hear me?"

Norville nodded with tears in his eyes as Ashley died in his arms.

Back to Shaggy and the others..Sean just got a call from Norville as his mother just passed away he clutched his fists as his father sang more he smirked as Hourglass was getting weaker.

Nobody knows just who he's tryin' to be

Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green

Just in time to reach up for the sky

And fly away

Don't worry you're safe

In my arms cause it

Takes your love to lift me up

It's safe to say

You and I were always meant to be

So I will show you why

I'm here to stay

Don't they know that I'll protect you

Don't they know they'll have to get through me

Don't worry you're safe

"Your time is up!" Hourglass growled as he leaped in the air and tried to punch Shaggy but Kai stepped in and kicked him away.

Watch out behind you

This is designed to

Quickly remind you

We're almost out of time

Somebody tell me what he's trying to be

Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green

Just in time to reach up for the sky

And fly away

Don't worry you're safe

In my arms cause it

Takes your love to lift me up

It's safe to say

You and I were always meant to be

So I will show you why

I'm here to stay

Don't you worry

I'm the one who lets them know that I'll protect you

Don't they know they'll have to get through me

Don't worry you're safe

In my arms

So believe

It's easy

Jamie:

Dragonfly dragonfly

He's a special kinda guy

Dragonfly dragonfly

Maybe you should sue him if he lets you die

Dragonfly dragonfly

Put a sign up in the sky

Dragonfly dragonfly

He's always available anytime

Shaggy:

(The man with) the plan

All over the land

He does what he can

For he is the man

Look out it's the dragonfly!

Shaggy strikes Hourglass a few times with his guitar.

"Like that was for Scooby!" Shaggy glared "this is for the girls!" Shaggy kicked and punched Hourglass in different places the others heard his screams of pain they winced.

"This is for Fred!" Shaggy yelled as he flipped Hourglass over his back.

"And this is for ASHLEY!" Shaggy shouted as Hourglass was thrown across the room Shaggy was about to attack him once again but he was shot in the chest making him fly towards a wall.

"DAD!" Sean and Jamie shouted Kai quickly went to check on Hourglass.

"He's knocked out!" Kai shouted the Rogers siblings quickly went to their father.

"Dad!"

"Pops!"

Sean and Jamie kneeled down and noticed Shaggy was closing his eyes.

"No Daddy please!"

"It's like okay he's going back in his own time." Norville said as he came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here bro aren't you suppose to-."

Norville shook his head with tears in his eyes Jamie covered her mouth in shock.

"Thank you Shaggy Rogers you just save the world." Sean said as his father's body vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaggy groaned.

"Hey look he's waking up." A voice said that Shaggy knows.

"Oh thank goodness I was worried."

Ashley?

"Shag you okay?"

Shaggy open his eyes to see that he's surround by his friends!

"Zoinks where am I?" Shaggy asked as he sat up quickly.

"Whoa everything's fine you just hit your head." Velma said.

"Velma your alive!" Shaggy grinned as he hugged Velma surprising his friends.

"What's going on?" Scooby asked confused Daphne shrugged.

"Daph like your alive too!" Shaggy said as he hugged the red hair girl.

"Shaggy could you tell us what's going on?" Fred asked.

"Like sure but first." Shaggy said as he suddenly kissed Ashley and put her in his arms surprising her and everybody else.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised. "Just for being you." Shaggy smiled.

Shaggy then later explained about him going to the dark future he told them about Ashley being elderly mean old woman but he didn't tell the mean part Ashley was shock.

"We had kids?" Ashley asked him with a big smile Shaggy nodded then jumped as Ashley grinned and hugged him.

"Ooh we had kids what did they look like?" Ashley kept on asking questions on her future children.

"This might take a while." Velma said as everybody laughed.


End file.
